Her
by CandyLandyAndy
Summary: Tortured by memories of hurt and loss and death, Jayden didn't think that he would ever find someone that could help him carry his burdens. When he comes back to Beacon Hills freshly out of the military, that is when he finds Her. He finds the girl that has burdens of her own, to share the pain with.


Her

A/N: This is my second fanfiction, and you can probably tell. I really love writing these stories and have good ideas, I'm just not that great at writing it down. I really want to get better, so if you don't like something, I would appreciate the feedback. Please review, rate or follow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters.

What Now

The air around him was thick and suffocating, clouding his mind. He looked back and saw a hand through all of the smoke. Despite the burning in his lungs and the tears blurring his vision, he pushed himself with all of the will power that he had left, to reach the limb hand under the pieces of rubble. He began to pull, but he was about to collapse. A thousand thought were running through his head, but only one mattered. If he didn't pull out now, he would surely pass out under a sheet of smoke himself. The best that he could do was get out and get help.

So he ran. He ran away from the building. He ran away from the flames. He ran away from the cloud of smoke. He ran away from Camden, away from his brother.

His legs carried him a few yards away from the heat, but he couldn't manage. The weight of his uniform and his gun were too much. He fell to the ground, gasping for air. He tried to find his voice, but the smoke was too much. Monroe saw him on the ground and screamed for him to get up.

Monroe ran over to him and shook him, but all he did was try to get him to save Camden. His brother was in there dying, and he wasn't doing anything. He tried desperately to find his voice, yelling at the top of his lungs for someone to help him get his brother out of there, but no one did.

Then, he felt another blast come out from the very building he had escaped. He felt the ground shake, and then everything went silent. Everything went dark.

Desperation began to run through him as he lay motionless on the ground, and he cried for air. He felt like he was drowning. Everything was disappearing, and he was just lying there trying to breath. The burning in his chest continued, and his screams continued. He screamed with all of the energy he had left, but nothing came out of his mouth.

Just then, he felt hands on his face and he tried to open his eyes, but they were blurred with tears. Then there was a faint echo that sounded as if it were a mile away. He continued to try and open his eyes, as the sound got closer, until he recognized that it was a scream.

The familiar scream made his eyes snap open, and he looked up at piercing green eyes looking back at him. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and sat up. Suddenly he was in his room again, and he realized it was another nightmare. The beautiful green eyes looked at him with worry reflected in them. As his heart beat slowed, he tried to even out his breathing as well.

"Hey kiddo. Did I wake you?" He asked with concern in his hoarse voice. His brow furrowed together, and he peeled the soaking sheets from his skin. She came close to him with a sweet smile and offered him a towel.

"No, I couldn't sleep. I turned on the TV for a while, but I heard you yelling, and I came to wake you up." He looked down at his sister's face and saw the wrinkles in her forehead. It was sad to think that his sister had grown accustomed to the screams and the nightmares.

"You have to get me to school today remember? Just make sure you shower first, because you're really sweaty."

Jayden nodded and brought his hand up to his forehead. "Yes ma'am." He had a wide grin plastered on his face as he noticed the giggles that this provoked in his sister.

He reached out for the towel she had handed him earlier, and made his way to the bathroom.

As he closed the door to the bathroom, he pulled the wet shirt he had on over his head. He walked to the shower, catching a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. Jayden froze in front of the mirror, and looked down at his scars. They covered his arms and his torso, some more noticeable than others. He ran his hand across the one that trailed from the top of his chest to the top of his waist, along his side. His jaw tightened as he remembered the day that he got the scar.

He leaned over the sink, his necklace rattling around his neck. His green eyes were focused on the necklace now. The dog tag that had the name of his best friend. Jayden let out a breath as he closed his eyes and fought the tears back. He opened his eyes again, knowing that today was not the day that he would cry. He had fought back the tears when his mom died, when Cam died, and when his dad died. For his sister's sake, he wasn't going to cry.

Abby needed him. If she saw him break, she would surely break too. If he broke, he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop. Abby was all that he had left, and he could do everything that he possibly could, to keep her happy and sane, despite the hell that was being handed to both of them.

He would teach his sister to be a fighter. A warrior. A soldier.

After he finished his shower, he went over to his closet to get out his clothes. After pulling off his uniform from the hanger it was on, he rushed into the white button-down and black pants. He slipped on his dress shoes, and went into his drawer to look for his tie. He looked through all of his drawers again, but the tie was nowhere to be found. He really needed to buy an extra tie, he thought.

After flipping his room upside down, a small figure appeared in his door way, and he looked up to find a grin smeared on his eight year old sister's face. She held the tie in between her fingers, and he sighed in relief. "Ugh Abby, what would I do without you!" He planted a kiss on her cheek, as she let out a laugh.

"Crash and burn." He let out a laugh as well, and rushed to put on his tie. He scrambled to the kitchen and tossed a sandwich, an apple, fruit snacks, and string cheese all into her lunch bag. He pulled out a water bottle from the fridge and slipped the lunch bag into Abby's pink polka dot backpack.

She waited at the table for him, with an amused look in her eyes, grabbing her backpack. Jayden ran out of the door and held it open for Abby.

The moment that the door to the apartment closed, he said "Dammit, my keys."

She continued walking and flung her hand back, tossing him the keys. As they flew in the air, he swiped his hand across and caught them gracefully. "Abby I love you so much." They took the elevator down to the parking lot, and raced each other to the car, like they did every morning, which ended with him letting Abby win. They slipped into his black 1971 Challenger, and rushed to get Abby to her first day of school on time.

As he pulled up to the drop off lane, he came to a halt and gave his sister a hug.

"Good luck today kiddo." He said to her, hoping to raise her spirits a bit. She gave him a brave smile, but he knew that it was a mask. They had arrived to Beacon Hills in June, so he had been working for a few months at the diner, but she was just now starting school. Apart from a little boy she met that lived next door, she didn't really know anyone.

"Thanks." She got out of the car, and he rushed to get to work.

When Jay got to the diner, he rushed in through the kitchen, making his way to the front. He looked down at his watch, and it was 7:57.

At around five, he was growing weary and his shift wasn't over for another hour. He strolled out to take the order of some girls that had just walked in.

By the time that he had gotten home, Jay threw himself on the couch. Abby would be waiting for him, so he had to get dressed quickly. He lay there for a minute or two before dragging himself into his bedroom to change. He threw on a burgundy t-shirt and black jeans. He pulled out his black sneakers from his closet and threw on a light gray sweater because it was getting chilly out.

As he made his way back to his car, he saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eye. He froze where he was standing and scanned the lot briefly. There had been a lot of animal attacks lately, so he began jogging over to his car. Jay continued to look around for the slightest hint of anything: movement, sounds, lights, but nothing. He was completely alone in the whole garage.

When he finally reached his car, he hurriedly got inside and turned it on. His heartbeat had increased, so he turned on the radio to ease his nerves, and pulled out of the garage to go pick Abby up.

As Jay drove he kept having the feeling that something was following him. When he began driving down the narrow road through the woods, there was nothing but the full moon up in the sky to keep him company. Sometimes Jay wondered if there was something up with this town. The mysterious animal attacks where becoming more and more frequent.

When his mom had passed away, the authorities claim that it was an animal attack but he had seen her body._ He was only thirteen, but he vividly remembers the way that her limbs were intact. Jay cringed at the memory of seeing his mom lying in a pool of blood while he stood at her side trying to cover the wounds. He remembers the way that he had panicked and tried to get her help. When he stood, he tried to go call the ambulance and his dad and the police, but he could barely stand without shaking, let alone walk. He tried to help her, but he knew that she was already gone by the way that her eyes were. They were set on him, but they weren't looking at him. _

_When he could finally was able to get to the phone, he was like a ghost of himself. There was a dead look in his eyes that had frightened his father. As the police questioned him, there was a blank expression on his face. Because there was traces of an animal, they never really regarded him as a suspect despite the blood on his jeans and on his arms, up to his elbows. For the following year or two, that same dead look was reflected on his features. The charming, innocent boy he once had been was gone, and he never came back. _

Jay closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh remembering his last memories of Beacon Hills before his dad moved him and Abby to Modesto. The only constant that remained in his life after his mother's funeral was his friendship with Cam. They would take turns visiting each other, and they got each other. Having also lost his mom, Cam knew what it was like to be alone and surrounded by suffering.

When he opened his eyes and he focused on the empty road ahead of him, Jay heard a strange howling noise and then a thud. Next thing he knows, his car is rolling over into a tree. He squeezes his eyes shut as the car spins out of control and he is plummeted into his steering wheel. When he opens his eyes again, it is useless given how he can't see through the blood blurring his vision.

A moan escapes his lips as he pulls his arm up to wipe away the blood. His head is tilting around, and he can't keep it still and upright. Then there is the sound of footsteps crunching dry leaves with each step and he feels a pair of nails—no claws— pulling him out of his seat with very little effort. There is a sharp pain going through his body as the claws tighten around his neck.

The air is cold, but the blood covering him is warm. Jay knew that he was bound to die like this. After all, his mother and his father were killed the same way. As images of him in his mother's place when she died flooded his mind, he made no effort to free himself from the deadly grip.

He began to feel his life slipping away, but he knew there was no way to overpower the force that had him, whatever it was. Jay's eyes fluttered open one last time as he brought his hand up to his neck to wrap around his dog tag. With the blood still clouding his eyes, he still can't see well, but he makes out familiar brown curls with piercing gold glowing eyes.

Jay squints his eyes as a realization hits him and just like that, helets him go and drops him on the floor. He knows that it isn't possible, but he can't help think that whoever that was looked a lot like his old friend. When he opens his eyes again, all that he sees is the moon resting above him. He realizes that he was still clutching the dog tag, and he runs his thumb over the letters engraved on it. He has done that so many times before, that he doesn't need to look down to know what exactly is etched on it.

**Lahey, **

**Camden R.**


End file.
